Once Upon a Spellman
by Lady Morganas Heir
Summary: At the age of 15 Emma was adopted by Zelda Spellman after discovering she, Helda, and Sabrina were witches. She soon found out she too was one, but from a different deminsion. After living with them for 3 years she then left. She then met Neal and then the OUAT timeline starts. We start after the defeat of the Author. Rated for later chapters.


**Hi everyone. Sorry to those who missed me. I had major story block on my stories so I abandoned them. I spent months trying to figure out where I wanted to go. Well I got no where. I then tried putting them up for adoption. Well not all of them were adopted.**

 **But on a good note here is a new story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own either Sabrina or OUAT!**

Crossover: Sabrina the Teenage Witch and Once Upon A Time

Summary: At the age of 15 Emma was adopted by Zelda Spellman after discovering she, Helda, and Sabrina were witches. She soon found out she too was one, but from a different deminsion. After living with them for 3 years she then left. She then met Neal and then the OUAT timeline starts. We start after the defeat of the Author. Emma does **NOT** become the Dark One. No one does yet, the black cloud disappears for now.

"Mom, what are we going to do!? We need to find out where Merlin is and how to destroy the Dark One forever," I heard Henry ask from where I was sitting in Granny's Diner.

"Henry, we will figure it out as we go. For now calm down," I heard Regina say.

As everyone else discussed what to do I thought about calling for help. You see everyone here in Storybrooke know I'm the Saviour, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I've been to prison and that I'm Henry's biological mom. But they don't know much about me from before that. I think it's time they found out who I am.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention!" I hollered from where I stood up at. "I have an idea. You won't like it but it might work. There are a group of people who are let's say witches at finding stuff. These people you can trust they are a great part of my life. I'm going to call them and bring them here. No, one is to attack them."

"WHAT! What are you thinking, Emma! Bringing people to Storybrooke is a terrible idea. Remember what happened with Neal?" Mary Margaret said.

"Yes, I do. I remember and it still hurts. But these people are my family. I'm sorry it's true. One of them adopted me when I was 15 and I lived with them for around three years. Then I left and met Neal. I haven't seen them since. But I know they can be trusted. They were there for me through all the hard times and cared for me like no one else would. I made dumb mistakes and pushed them out. It's time I stopped. I am calling them," I announced as I turned and left Granny's. I didn't know where I was going just that I needed to be alone. For years I have avoided calling them, thinking they would hate me for everything I've done. But for once I needed to be brave and do something for myself. So, I pulled my phone out of my pocket dialed a number I knew by heart. I waited for about 4 rings when someone answered the other line.

"Hello, Spellman residence. Zelda, speaking how can I help you?" A familiar females voice answered. A voice I haven't heard in almost 12 years now. **(a.n. yeah i said 12. after all everything that they have been through couldn't have happened in one year so i made it 2)**.

"Momma!" I cried.

"EMMIE! Oh god, Emmie. Is that you?" Zelda cried.

"Yes, momma. I'm so sorry I never called before. I did some dumb things and couldn't bear the thought you might hate me," I cried feeling tears run down my face as I sat down on a bench on the peir.

"Oh, baby girl, I could never hate you. Neither could Helda, Sabrina, Salem, or Harvey. We all love you. Now, tell me what happened." **(a.n. Ok this takes place after Sabrina called off her wedding and left with Harvey. Lets say she is about 4 yrs older then Emma)**

I smiled hearing her say that. "Well, it's a long story. Are the others home?"

"Yeah, hold on for a second," she replied. "Sabrina! Helda! Harvey! Salem! Get in the living room I have a surprise for all of you!"

I couldn't help but giggle hearing her excitement.

"What is it Zelda! I was taking a cat nap," I heard Salem's voice hiss.

"Yeah, what is it. Harvey and I were getting ready to leave on a date," I heard Sabrina whine. Man, hearing her 34 year old voice whine made it really hard not to giggle again.

"Come on, sis, I don't see anything," I heard Helda state.

At that second I couldn't help it any longer and busted out laughing. "Oh my, I needed that. But seriously Momma, are they still that oblivious to not see the phone is on speaker!"

"EMMA!" Four voices yelled at once.

"Yes, it's me. I called to ask for help and to apologize for leaving like I did. I owe you all an explanation first. So, please don't interupt me as I'm talking," I stated taking a deep breath. "All right here goes nothing.

"When I left on my eighteenth birthday, I did so because I was scared. I knew in 10 years I would have to take my destiny. I didn't want that. I wanted a life first and I really didn't beleive a child unwanted by her birth parents could be special. So, I made myself leave. After a month all my money ran out. I tried stealing a yellow slug bug. Well, in the backseat was a man named Neal. He was trying to steal it also. So we worked together. For around 3 weeks we were together as a team. We fell in love fast. We talked about getting married and moving somewhere together. But first I had to get some watches from a locker he owned. Well, while doing that I was arrested. He set me up. I went to prison for 2 years. While there I found out I was pregnant. I gave birth a little boy I gave up for adoption. In prison I received a package. It contained the keys to the slug that Neal and I stole.

"When, I was released from prison I traveled to Boston and became a Bail Bonder. It was there on my 28th birthday a boy came to my house. His name was Henry. My son. He took me with him to his home. A little town called Storybrooke, Maine. It was there I started my destiny. I met everyone from my original world. Including, my parents. They do love me, and I even have a little brother now. Neal 2. Neal, came here. I found out I still loved him. But now he's dead. A lot more has happened here. But right now I need help. We need you guys to come to Storybrooke and bring the book with you. Magic is everywhere. And as far as everyone here know this is a world without magic. We need a new form of it. So, please come!" I said.

"Ok, Emma. We will come. Give us a week and we will be there."


End file.
